Pregnant Morgana
by doctor221
Summary: AU story in which Morgana after being missing for a year come back pregnant totally deviates for the story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys the doctor here and i've recnetly started rewatching the Merlin show and i decided that what if when they found mirgana at the start of season 3 what if she came back egnant uther never lost his mind and was usurp by mirgana but arthur took the throne when uther died of natural courses**

Chapter 1

All day they'd been riding that was all merlin had seemed to do in the passed year

Suddenly they stumbled across a camp attached by bandits

"Check for survivors" Arthur called "seem our attack is headed north come"

"Do you think we should be going after them?" Merlin questioned

"You are such a girls petticoat" Arthur retorted

Merlin sighed

They continued riding for hours until they stumbled upon a bandit camp

Arthur motioned for all to follow him then the bad it's burst out of the woods

"On me" Arthur shouted

In the fury of battle Merlin made metal objects gravitate to a sword make a tree fall over and throw a spear to save Arthur's life then out of most came a figure as it got close it was revealed to be Morgana

She fainted merlin flew forward to catch her as they rode back into Camelot and set Morgana in her bed merlin notice so thing he immediately called for gaius

"But that's not possible but she pregnant"

Physically apart from being pregnant she was fine

While gaius was telling uther she was fine then a loud "what" was heard from the corridor obviously uther knew now

The next morning

Merlin was the first to visit to her she was fine and happy

"Are you feeling Okay?"

"Yes"

"Well"

Morgana looked down and screamed

"I'm pregnant but how can I be pregnant?"

"Well you were like this when we found you"

"Merlin will you marry me my child needs a father?"

"Okay wait can we backtrack to the point where you don't remember how you got pregnant"

"Well the later thing I remover was collapsing into your arms"

"Okay now can we go back to bit about me marrying you"

"Okay so my baby needs a father and you are a hero merlin my hero so marry me"

"But uther and Arthur and the whole of Camelot but yes of course I'll marry you if that is what you want"

"Yes yes a million time yes I will marry you merlin"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks later

"Father merlin and I wish to get married since my child shall needs a father and I no not where the babes is"

"Of course my dear merlin is a good man he will care for the babe see to that you are to be married next week"

"Thank you father"

"Merlin we are to be married at the end of next week"

"Yes"

That night

Morgana rolled over to merlin

"Merlin I feel all tingly"

"Well do you want a massage"

"Yes please"

Merlin gave Morgana a massage as Merlin was massaging her she let out a moan then the tension released from her shoulders

"Merlin I still feel tingly"

"Oh do you want me to get Gaius"

"Yes please"

Merlin walked out and went to Gaius quarters and explained what was the matter with Lady Morgana and Gaius explained that need her to release tension in a place that was a little harder to release tension from Merlin looked very forlorn


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day of the wedding arrived Arthur was helping Merlin to dress.

"So ready to see your sister get married"

"You hurt her and no one will remember you"

"Okay now I've been hazed by you and Uther"

Arthur chuckled

Meanwhile Morgana was barely able to contain her excitement as she got into her wedding gown

"Gwen I'm getting married"

"I know my lady"

"Thank you Gwen" she hugged Gwen over her small baby bump she then stepped back so that Gwen could put her veil on and she took a bunch of flower

As Morgana prepared to walked down the she felt an arm gently slip under her arm and looked up to see Arthur tall dark and handsome

"So ready to get married little sister?"

Morgana just squeals and slaps his arm

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

The wedding was beautiful merlin and Morgana where married in a beautiful ceremony the reception banquet was just as good that was until the king was poisoned

Gaius determined that the poison was fatal with no cure Morgana turned and cried into her new husbands shoulder Merlin stroked her hair and kissed her head

The two returned to their chambers were the two prepared to consummate their marriage as Morgana entered the screen in order to remove her dress as Merlin removed his garments then Morgana returned from behind the screen with nothing on

"My lady you look godly"

"Thank you my husband now while I know we cannot consummate this marriage with a child but we can still have some fun"

"Oh yes we can"

Merlin picked up Morgana and placed her gently on the bed before planting a passionate kissing her before moving down and kissing both of her breasts before planting a series of kiss all along her abdomen and then kissing all around her pussy before breathing on it making Morgana to let out a deep breathy moan then she stood up from the bed and took Merlins member in her mouth and began to suck on it

Then Merlin picked her up and set her on the edge of the bed and pushed his cock in slowly and softly and when it was all the way in Morgana moaned Merlin began to increase his speed then he felt Morgana reach her climax as he reached his he pulled his cock out as she orgasmed and came all over her pregnant belly

As Merlin passed Morgana something clean her belly with she then climbed into bed and Merlin too they began to speak in ancient tongue to bid each other goodnight before both used magic to close the curtains and then draw the bed curtains

The next morning

"Wake up sleepy head" Morgana whispered

"I had fun last night"

"As did I my love"

"Come on the feast is starting and I'm really hungry because of the baby"

"Okay let's feed you two"

"Let's go then"

"But first" Morgana use magic to open the bed curtains and screamed when Gwen was behind them.

Gwen covered her eyes as Merlin magically pulled the covers up so they were fully covered

"It's okay now Gwen"

"Well my lady my lord you missed breakfast this morning so I brought you two some breakfast"

"Thank you Gwen"

"I'll be back a little later to help you dress"

"Thank you"

The two performed their daily tasks

The months rolled by and the couple were happy the poison killed Uther eventually and the killer was found a sadness's overcame Morgana a place that only Merlin could pull her from.


End file.
